Wix.com
|основана = 2006 |основатели = Авишай Абраами, Надав Абраами, Гиора Каплан |расположение = : Тель-Авив |ключевые фигуры = |отрасль = Интернет |продукция = Конструктор сайтов, Веб хостинг |оборот = $80.47 млн (2013) |операционная прибыль = |чистая прибыль = |активы = |капитализация = |число сотрудников = 1000 |материнская компания = |дочерние компании = |сайт = }} Wix.com — международная облачная платформа для создания и развития интернет-проектов, которая позволяет строить профессиональные сайты и их мобильные версии на HTML5 c помощью инструментов drag-and-drop. Расширять функционал сайтов можно за счет приложений, разработанных Wix или сторонними компаниями. Например, добавлять плагины социальных сетей, инструменты для онлайн-торговли и электронных рассылок, контактные формы, блоги и др. Сервис доступен на 11 языках: английском, русском, французском, немецком, итальянском, испанском, португальском, польском, японском, корейском и турецком. Wix работает по бизнес-модели freemium, предлагая возможность создавать сайты бесплатно и развивать их, приобретая полезные улучшения. Например, тарифы Premium позволяют подключить к сайту собственный домен, убрать баннеры Wix, добавить онлайн-магазин, получить дополнительное место для хранения данных, купоны на рекламу и др. История создания Wix был создан в 2006 году Авишайем Абраами, Надавом Абраами и Гиорой Капланом. Идея компании — интернет должен быть открыт каждому человеку для свободного выражения себя, развития и взаимодействия. Штаб-квартира Wix находится в Тель-Авиве, другие офисы — в Сан-Франциско, Нью-Йорке, Днепропетровске и Вильнюсе. Компания получила несколько раундов инвестиций от фондов Insight Venture Partners, Mangrove Capital Partners, Bessemer Venture Partners и Benchmark Capital. Бета-версия сервиса на базе Adobe Flash стала доступна пользователям США в 2007 году. К апрелю 2010 года в Wix было зарегистрировано 3,5 миллиона пользователей. Wix заработал 10 миллионов долларов на привилегированных акциях серии «С», выпущенными Benchmark Capital, а также Bessemer Venture Partners и Mangrove Capital Partners.Investment of $10 Million Raised by Wix for Promotion of Flash Website Software, (PRWEB) April 2, 2010 Год спустя, в марте 2011 г., у Wix было уже 8,5 миллионов пользователей и 40 миллионов долларов, заработанных на привилегированных акциях серии «D», что в совокупности принесло на тот момент 61 миллион долларов.Israeli startup Wix Raises $40 Million, Wants to Become a Large Company in Israel, Eze Vidra, VCCafe; March 28, 2011 Переход на HTML5 В марте 2012 г. Wix запустил новый редактор сайтов на HTML5, заменивший Adobe Flash. При этом редактор на Flash продолжал поддерживаться, но все новые пользователи направлялись на HTML5-платформу.Wix launches a brand new HTML5 site builder as Flash heads the way of the dodo, Harrison Weber, The Next Web, 26 March 2012 В феврале 2013 г. Wix заявил об успешном переходе на HTML5, который позволил привлечь 25 миллионов пользователей и заработать 60 миллионов долларов за 2012 год.Israeli start-up Wix to make $75 million IPO in the U.S., Inbal Orpaz | Feb.20, 2013, Haaretz В августе 2013 г. более 35 миллионов человек использовали Wix для создания сайтов. По данным на 20 марта 2014 года база подписчиков Wix составила более 45 миллионов человек. Развитие в Рунете В июне 2012 г. появилась русскоязычная версия сайта, а через месяц — русскоязычная версия редактора Wix. По данным на декабрь 2013 г. аудитория сервиса в Рунете насчитывает 1,5 миллиона зарегистрированных пользователей. За последнее время сервис пополнился такими возможностями, как оплата дополнительных функций через Яндекс.Деньги, добавление кнопки «Поделиться» ВКонтакте, подключение оплаты наличными при доставке товара (для владельцев интернет-магазинов). IPO на NASDAQ Первое публичное размещение (IPO) акций Wix на бирже NASDAQ состоялось 5 ноября 2013 г., что принесло 127 миллионов долларов.Israeli start-up Wix raises $127m in Nasdaq IPO ,'Financial Times, 6 November 2013] Функционал Wix предоставляет шаблоны дизайна и HTML5-редактор, работающий по принципу drag-and-drop. Шаблоны настраиваются: добавляются новые функции и медиа, меняются стиль, цвета, тексты, фоновые изображения, кнопки и др. Существует коллекция бесплатных изображений, форм и иконок. Ключевые возможности Wix * бесплатный хостинг; * подключение собственного домена; * оптимизация для мобильных устройств; * добавление внешнего HTML-кода; * защита страниц; * модули блога, интернет-магазина, списка, галереи изображений, видео и аудио; * постинг в соцсетях; * блоки статистики. App Market В октябре 2012 г. Wix запустил App Market для продажи приложений, созданных разными компаниями с использованием автоматизированной технологии веб-разработки Wix. App Market предлагает бесплатные и платные приложения, 70 % прибыли от которых идет разработчикам и 30 % — Wix. Wix.com launches apps market, Paul Krill, October 16, 2012, Computerworld App Market позволяет интегрировать на сайт такие функции, как ленты фотографий, блоги, плей-листы, онлайн-сообщества, рассылки электронных писем и файловые менеджеры В App Market можно найти приложения от Google, Instagram, LiveChat, Shopify и других компаний.Wix and Shopify Partner to Launch New Small Business Solution Yahoo! Finance, Nov 19, 2012 Примечания Ссылки * * * * Категория:Системы управления содержанием Категория:Бесплатный хостинг Категория:Freemium